thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuru
Founded in 1,275 AL, Kuru is a large isolated city home to more than 21,000 Humans, Gnomes, Elves, and Half-Elves. It has been ruled by the Turens for the entirety of it's existence. Kuru is still largely unknown to most of the strip being so isolated in the Gnollway desert in the North of Ceraxis. What little people do know, they always seem to mention music, inventions, treasures, and lucrative trade. History Kuru was founded by King Toros Turen the Melodic more than 700 years ago. The story goes that he and his family took refuge from a sandstorm in a small cave in the Ucurum Mountains. Much of the history of Kuru is shrouded in mystery, the vast desert expanse has effectively cut off the city from the rest of the strip. Culture Not much is known about the Kurans, their city is visited only by well established traders. Expeditions to the city are fraught with danger, were it not for the extremely lucrative trade coming from the city there would be no visitors whatsoever. One thing that is known for certain is that the Kurans are a musical people, traders who return from the city are almost always humming or singing a new tune they can't seem to get out of their head. Notable Landmarks Musieze Palace Bordering the mountainside, along the back wall of Kuru is Musieze Palace. Home to the Turen Academy of Magic, The Eternal Grandstand, and the Saray Forum, this palace is a dominating facet of the Kuran cityscape. Turen Academy of Magic Among the most important locations in Kuru is the Turen Academy of Magic, a magic college that grew from a small music school into an accomplished academy. Founded by King Toros Turen the Melodic in 1,353 AL as a simple musical school to share his craft. Music was the focus, but the inherent magic of Toros' music was always present The school remained fairly small for 130 years or so until King Togrin Turen the Rhythmic required all citizen of Kuru to audition to be accepted for instruction. Naturally skilled musicians were selected for this compulsory education. It was and is not seen as a burden, but a high privilege to those skilled enough to earn it. As a result of the widespread auditioning, many more students were selected for the school. In response a large building was constructed within the Musieze Palace for the school to continue growing. King Tanston Turen the Harmonic further expanded the school's focus to include all types of magics, rather than just musical. Elven and human wizards and sorcerers were added to the faculty. The additional range of instruction helped make the school the high quality institution it is today. The Eternal Grandstand A massive amphitheater in the courtyard of the palace, this building has been home to concerts, plays, and other memorable performances. There are enough seats for the whole city, events here should not be missed by anyone. The Saray Forum Wanting an open space for public forum and joyous celebrations, King Togrin Turen had the Saray Forum built within the walls of the palace. This open hall is large enough for 200 citizens to join the king when he holds court. On special occasions the hall is decorated with a large banquet table and serves as a dining hall for 100 or so guests. The Ipson Open Marketplace Upon entering Kuru this large tent set in the city center commands a significant amount of attention. One of the largest single marketplaces on the strip, the Ipson Open Marketplace is home to hundreds of shops, stores, carts, cafes, taverns, and other businesses. The enormous red fabric that shades the market is held up by green wooden beams that twist and curl upward to the fabric overhead. The whole construction seems very patchwork, new sections were added on as needed while the city was still growing. Industry The primary goods being exported from Kuru are artifacts found in treasure hunts and dungeon delving. One of the only benefits of Kuru's desert locale are the myriad of lost temples and dungeons that seem to endlessly populate the sands around the city. The treasures recovered by The Sandstone Guild are rather rare and valuable. Normally magical items are difficult to come by, however in Kuru many magical items are bought and sold out in the open on a daily basis. For those looking to purchase magical items, Kuru is the best place to start looking. If one can manage the extremely dangerous trek across the Gnollway the only limit to what they could own is the gold they have. Meta-Game Information Kuru is a magnificent city with a rich history and much to be discovered. Join us in Threshold: Sunlight as we explore this new place. In an effort to maintain mystery and intrigue, information about Kuru will be revealed as our players make their way through the city.